


【带卡】ABO - 收破烂

by chidori_child



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:40:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23289406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chidori_child/pseuds/chidori_child
Summary: 大少爷土 X 站街卡设定：站街+ ABO设定。五毛地摊文学。预警：一开场就打！！！胎！！！全程都乌七八糟！！没有道德！！动物世界的既视感！！非礼勿视！！非礼勿视！！非礼勿视！！请先抬起您高贵的手指，反复查看您道德的余额，三思后再点击！！
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	【带卡】ABO - 收破烂

**Author's Note:**

> 不是我变得堕落，是我从来就没有高尚过。

宇智波带土赶到医院的时候，旗木卡卡西正勾着背，扶着墙壁从手术室里一步一步走出来。银发的Omega气色很差，原本就比常人浅一度的肤色此时更显惨淡。他光着两条白净的腿穿着肥大的手术服，全然没有注意到一丝暗红的血正顺着他大腿根缓缓留下来。这场手术抽干了他所有的力气，残存在体内的麻药效果消失殆尽，小腹里犹如榨汁机里飞速旋转的刀片一样打的他生疼，但他仍然努力的直起身子，一手支撑在腰间，对着眼前的人麻木不仁的说了一句：

“你来干嘛。”

黑发的Alpha反应很扭曲，先是伸手想要抱面前的患者，被推开之后反倒像炸了毛一样，一把将名牌手包摔在地上，气势汹汹吼他，

“你特么是人么！”

银毛用尽最后的高傲恶狠狠的笑了笑，

“我不是人。你少来找我啊！”

说完他跌跌撞撞推开厕所的门把水龙头拧到最大。

外面的Alpha愣了一下，然后像是被抽了骨头一样，蹲在地上捂着脸放声大哭。

后面几个小护士接二连三的从他们两人身后绕过去，躲闪着交峙双方的目光交头接耳道：

“他不就是之前做生殖腔结扎的那个Omega吗？”

“听说他今天来堕胎哎。”

“什么？生殖腔不都扎死了么？这都能怀孕？”

“天底下什么怪事没有啊……”

“那个让他怀孕的Alpha肯定特别猛，封死的生殖腔都能捅开啊！”

“是不是就是旁边那个黑头发的？”

“谁知道呢……他的客人那么多，他自己都不知道是哪一个吧？”

*

旗木卡卡西是个站街的。

这年头出来卖的Omega也不少，不过仗着自己有几分姿色，发情期比别人长，劲儿比别人猛，银毛Omega在短册街上也算是有一席立足之地。

相比那些搔首弄姿的同行，他显然缺乏行业内基本的热情，总是懒洋洋的耷拉着一双死鱼眼，看上去一副无精打采的样子。不过用过的人都说，他是省着力气，留着在床上叫春。

像这样被人滥用的Omega难免被哪个兽性大发的Alpha标记后占为己有，从此再也卖不出去，搞不好还会怀上哪个嫖客的野种。他不是没想过这种问题，不过他买不起抑制剂，也从来记不得吃避孕药，干脆把生殖腔结扎了。

这样一来，谁都进的来，但谁都进不去。

宇智波带土是财团大少爷，号称全族最A的Alpha，整个宇智波上上下下那么多人没一个能治得住他。以他的高贵的出身和刁钻的口味，通常情况下绝对看不上这种不干不净的站街。不过他偶尔也有不挑的时候。二十一岁生日那天，他被一群狐朋狗友以成年礼的“罪名”灌得烂醉如泥，东倒西歪走出酒吧大门一头栽进一团银晃晃的东西。原本想要骂上两句，但在忽明忽暗的霓虹灯里看见一张漂亮的脸蛋，脸蛋的主人散发着很好闻的信息素的味道，他那副怼天怼地的臭脾气顿时烟消云散。

“哎哟，土哥你真是行了大运。满大街就数这家伙活儿好，今天叫你撞上了，不如赶紧赶紧乐呵乐呵。钱兄弟们给你掏了！”

然后带土就这么稀里糊涂的跟银毛上了床。

令人震惊的是，带土上这张床之前，还是个处。

更令人震惊的是，他从这张床上下来的时候，依然是个处。

不怨银毛活不够好，只怪带土喝的太高。好几瓶子白酒下肚，他旺盛的荷尔蒙早就喝挂了，沾床就倒，没劲瞎搞，鸡儿是硬的，人动不了。

第二天早上带土摸了摸自己完好无损的裤子一半庆幸一半遗憾的发现，节操和钞票，一分没少。

银毛拉住他说，好歹你兄弟们买了账，不来一炮么？

带土稀里糊涂披上衣服往外走，边走边说，今天我有点事，真不行了。

银毛又说，钱我不退的，你要是有空我改天重新跟你约个地方，把今天的补上。说着他掏出一个旧的看不出来机身颜色的非智能手机，让带土在上面输手机号码。

早上的太阳光懒懒散散的落在一头绸缎般的银发上，带土亮的眯起眼，那些好看的银色光线就顺着细细的眼缝流进他的眼角，在他眼眶里来回流转，久久不肯散去。他还没有从宿醉中完全清醒过来，有那么一秒钟他忘记了自己身处破破烂烂的筒子楼，也忘记了对面是个他平时怎么也瞧不上的站街的，于是他接过手机按下一串数字，傻乎乎的报上自己的真实名字。

“宇智波带土。发信息就行，没事儿别乱打这个电话。”

“这还用你说。走吧，我忙着呢。”银毛下了逐客令，“还有，你睡觉流哈喇子的习惯，是病，得治。”

*

没想到这年头站街的还挺守诚信。没过两天，带土真的收到一条信息，约他见面干活儿。

带土心想反正是付费服务，而且对方技术也是有口皆碑，他一个热血方刚的Alpha，第一次要真的给什么精贵的Omega，他还确实有点底虚 — 万一自己太青涩对方不满意退货，他一世英名岂不是全毁了。索性找个经验老道的练练手，让对方指导指导也未尝不是件划算的买卖。于是他怀着蠢蠢欲动的邪念，鬼使神差跑去快捷酒店二楼阴湿晦暗的房间，推开虚掩的房门，却被眼前的画面惊的呆站在那里一动不敢动。

银毛一丝不挂跟狗一样趴在床上，撅着雪白的屁股一扭一扭。一个满脸横肉的男人拽着他大腿根哼哧哼哧顶着胯，松松垮垮的皮肤里满是黏黏的黄黄的脂肪，随时都要流出来一样。小肚子上层层叠叠的赘肉随着他的动作一晃一晃，肚腩盖住了银毛半个身子，活像一只非洲大草原上被晒得褪色的大象。

许是察觉到门口有人，胖子钝重的拧过脑袋看了一眼。他虽然停下了动作，可是全身的肉还在惯性作用下晃动。

“哟，你今晚上生意挺忙的啊？”

“时间到了。”银毛从枕头里抬起头看看挂钟。

“他给你多少钱？我出双倍的，再买你一个钟。”

胖子拿过床头的钱包，掏出几张钞票甩在床边地板上，四仰八叉躺回床榻上。

银毛下床捡起钱压在自己外衣下面，又朝带土这里看了一眼，然后转过脸，重新跪坐在胖子身上，摇摆着腰肢动了起来。

一边扭一边小声对带土说，

“不好意思。下次吧。”

*

带土回了家，窝在床上翻来覆去睡不着，脑子里全是银毛被死胖子操的屁股流水的骚样。

他心情很复杂。长这么大头一次被一个站街的放鸽子了，他又气又恼，还有点莫名其妙的委屈和不甘心。他用被子把整张脸捂住，安慰自己 — 不就是个破站街的么，这种货色满大街一抓一把，至于为这种人气成这样么。不过这样的自我安慰居然起到了相反的效果，他越是得不到，越觉得那个站街的银毛就是比谁都好，身上细皮嫩肉的鲜美极了，冷峻又柔媚的一颦一笑别提有多对他的胃口。不仅脸长得标志，屁股也特别翘，一声声浪叫叫的他心头发痒。那副爱答不理的样子，也是撩的不行。

花多少钱他都想跟银毛来一次真的。

他想把银毛按在身子底下使劲干，他想让银给自己叫床。

然后宇智波家的大少爷在那床高级真丝被子底下，想着一个破站街的硬的受不住，自己撸了一晚上。

*

这次带土先下手为强，没等银毛联系他，就一个电话打到银毛手机上。

“今天晚上11点，你来我家，不许迟到。”

“发个地址。”

电话那端声音嘈杂，隐约还能听见可疑的粗喘。

带土压了电话心急火燎的在屋子里上蹿下跳，等到晚上11点人还没来，气得他又想骂人，一直等到凌晨一点多还是没个人影，带土的手机上早已是一连串杳无音信的打出去没人接的电话。一点半门铃响了的时候他怒火和欲火统统克制不住了，揪着银毛的领子把人一把按在一米八的大床上。

银毛也不急着招呼这位火烧眉毛的客人，半推半就的把脸别到一边，Alpha红豆糕味道的呼吸野蛮的扑打在他精致的侧颜，吹得银发一漾一漾。他拨开几根凌乱的发丝，轻声笑了笑，纯的跟没上过床的初恋一样。

带土故作老练的撕扯着银毛的皮带扣，可是给人扒光了下半身之后那副生疏的手法还是被识破了。好在身子底下的人全身都是功夫，勾住带土的脖子把身体贴上去，深深浅浅的啄着带土的嘴唇，偶尔猝不及防的将舌尖伸进带土嘴里，调皮的绕上一圈，又迅速的逃出来。

银毛嘴唇湿湿软软的像一团肥皂泡泡，亲上去凉丝丝的十分清爽。带土照猫画虎的也勾住银毛脖子上下一阵乱摸，只摸到后颈腺体处凹凸不平的齿痕，心里的此起彼伏的火不由得烧的更烈了 — 天知道这个浪荡的Omega曾经被多少流氓Alpha咬着脖子临时标记过。

“我等你老久了，你可别让我失望啊！”带土扯着嗓子给自己壮胆。

“不会的。我发情期特别骚，下面不用碰都流水流的到处都是，不信你试试。”

银毛牵着带土的手指碰碰自己后穴，黏黏的液体打在两人缠绕着的手指上。带土握着一手的肠液根本无法思考，直楞楞的跨坐在银毛身上挺身就要进去。

“别急呀，不扩张你怎么进来嘛……”银毛一手抓住带土性器娴熟的上下套弄，一手给自己做着扩张。

“扩张要这么久吗？怎么还没好……”带土红着脸急吼吼的问。

“你这么大，我当然要多弄一下……”银毛在自己后穴又弄了一会儿，感觉差不多了，便把手上黏糊糊的汁液涂在带土肿的快要炸裂的肉棒上，“进来吧。”

带土原本想把这些天在脑子里面意淫过的全部花样都用在银毛身上，结果鸡儿插进小穴里才悔恨片儿到用时方恨少，自己就只会那么直来直往的几招。他狠了命的发力，下面人眯着眼把手指塞进嘴里，一边舔着一边哼哼唧唧，搞得带土有点难耐也有点慌张，连对方不经意的紧缩都有点招架不住，没几个回合就感到精液已经堵到了龟头尖尖上，再蹭两下马上就射了。于是他求救一样抱住对方紧实的腰，抽出那根行将在即的家伙抵在雪白的大腿根上减速一样来回蹭蹭，怂兮兮的跟银毛说，

“那个……我忍不住了……”

“尺寸挺大，怎么这么不耐用啊……我还没爽呢……”

“那你教教我，怎么让你爽……”

银毛果然慷慨大方，收了人的钱就得把事情做到位了。他腾的一声翻身而起，把带土一把推倒，自己骑上去，先是有节奏的夹着肉棒缓缓研磨，磨得带土腹股沟里全是淅淅沥沥的水，然后一颠一颠的伺候着这位不上道的客人，晃荡着身子把自己摔在带土身上，让那根壮硕的巨物一通到底的凿在肉穴最深处的花心上，而自己的性器则噼噼啪啪的拍打在带土轮廓分明的小腹上，溅起一阵阵淫荡的水花。

“唔……不行了不行了……”带土从来没玩过这么硬核的，他想射的不行，一点都控制不住了。

“憋着。”

银毛自顾自的做着，不安分的双手来回乱摸，此时正把带土腹部的不明液体抹在自己粉嫩的乳尖上来回揉搓。

带土还真就听话的乖乖憋着，两只手死死扣住银毛的胯骨，任凭银毛在自己身上撒泼，不知道搞了多久，搞得带土脑子都要炸开花的时候，银毛终于大发慈悲的撸了撸自己鸡巴，客客气气的问带土，

“我能射在你身上么……有客人不喜欢这样……你要是嫌脏我可以射到别处……”

“行行行！哪儿都行！”

说完带土自己也忍不住，稀里哗啦射在银毛肚子里。

银毛心满意足的闭上眼发出一声绵长的呻吟，握着鸡巴射的带土身上到处都是白花花一片，末了还贱嗖嗖的对准带土肚脐抖了抖。爽够了之后抽了厚厚一沓纸巾扔给带土，自己下去背对着带土处理肚子里那堆东西。

“我……刚才……还行么？”明明自己是付费用户，带土却忐忑不安的询问对方体验。

“挺棒的。”银毛赞许的挑着嘴角，勾起手指刮了一下带土鼻尖，“作为第一次的话。”

“啊……”带土脸红的更厉害了。

“我走了。”银毛三下两下提上裤子，脚趾勾住放在门口的运动鞋。

“那个……你叫啥啊，下次还能找你嘛……”

“卡卡西。”

*

带土被卡卡西的带上了道，加上他自己悟性好胆子又大，几次之后技能飞速提升。

卡卡西仍然老是迟到，甚至有时候根本不到，不过他总是会用特别的方式弥补自己的缺席，总之没让带土吃亏过。

带土觉得，卡卡西在做爱的时候，是完完全全属于自己的。而在分别之后，却完完全全不属于自己了 — 像一团白色的迷雾，充斥在他胸腔，却怎么也抓不住。他知道卡卡西在外头有不少客人，这个念头让他觉得有点别扭，不过更让他别扭的是，自己也不过是这些鱼龙混杂的客人中，不足为奇的一个。

他带着这样奇怪的念头，断断续续的跟卡卡西有一茬没一茬瞎胡约着 — 期间带土也被家里逼着相过几次亲，不过最终都已性格不合被他婉拒了。大多数时候两人都是短信联系，信息的内容很简单，就是时间和地点。带土问卡卡西，为什么每次只打几个字，是不是因为太懒了。卡卡西说不是，因为手机按键不好用，有好几个键按不下去，好多字打不出来。

于是带土突然没那么难受了 — 卡卡西不是不想理他，只是手机不好用罢了。但是他突然又凭空生长出一些新的难受 — 这年头谁还用这么难用的手机。

这天带土又喝高了，管不住嘴巴一个劲就是想说话，做完之后搂着卡卡西絮絮叨叨停不下来，

“卡卡西，你长得这么好，肯定有好多人喜欢你。干嘛出来卖呀？”

“带土，你这么有钱，肯定有好多人喜欢你。干嘛花钱嫖我啊？”

“哎，说真的，你是为什么站街的？”

“那，你又是为什么这么有钱的？”

带土被卡卡西堵的没话说，气急败坏的吻上了卡卡西的嘴，恶意满满的咬着他的嘴唇和舌尖，在他口腔里肆无忌惮的扫荡。此时的宇智波带土早已不是彼时的愣头青，以他现在的技法，在床上留给卡卡西还手的空间已经所剩无几。眼看着怀里的人被自己吮的快要窒息，带土才心生怜悯的松口，却又依依不舍的落吻在他额头。

“我的钱，都给你，好么？”带土晕晕乎乎的讲着醉话，酒精让他原本就比常人更热的体温又高了几度，紧贴着对方的胸口像烧开的滚水。

“唉……”卡卡西背过身去轻轻叹了口气，“你们这些Alpha都是一个样……动不动就显摆自己那点臭钱……”

*

卡卡西全身都很白皙洁净，唯独手臂上有一条奇怪形状的纹身。带土问他这个纹身是不是有什么特殊的意义。卡卡西笑笑说，没什么意义，只是想要让自己看上去没那么文文弱弱。

这条纹身确实让卡卡西看上去多了一分妖冶的魅色。带土摸了摸卡卡西的手臂，又看了看自己的手臂，说也想纹一个。不过他像把喜欢的人的名字纹上去。

卡卡西劝他还是别了，过两天喜欢上别的人可就麻烦了，纹身可没那么容易褪掉。

带土把脑袋埋在卡卡西柔软的银发里，清新的味道飘进他的鼻腔，让他有些犯困，却又不舍得马上睡着。他好像完全没有听进去对方在说什么，自说自话的继续问着，

“卡卡西，你有喜欢的人么？”

“有的。”

“怎么不跟他好呢？”

“……那人就想嫖我而已。”

*

带土并不是没有见过其他站街的。不过他越是和卡卡西走的近，越觉得这个人跟其他站街的都不一样 — 卡卡西本质上很抵触与人亲密接触，大多数时候都冷漠的让人猜不透，这愈加与他在床上的恣意放荡产生离奇的对比。他服侍过不少客人，但是每次与自己四目相视的时候，他都和初夜一样充满了清澈的纯情，眼底像是写满了单纯美好的诗句。而在很多个鲜为人知的片刻，他水雾般的眼里会飘起一层薄薄的寂寞，甚是惹人疼爱。

这样一闪而过的神色，不仔细看，是不会注意到的。但是带土每一次都很小心的捕捉到了。他自以为是的想，也许他跟别的嫖客还是有些不一样的。这样下去，说不定卡卡西哪天会知道的，知道了说不定就会真的跟他好……

带土蹭的一下站起来晃了晃脑袋 — 自己是怎么了，相亲也不相了，再好的Omega也不找了，成天着了魔似的惦记着跟个站街的好。他的酒肉朋友迪达拉不知从哪听说这件事儿了，笑话带土是个收破烂的，劝他玩玩就算了，别让街上的破烂脏了身子。

结果带土给了迪达拉一拳。金毛小子的脸肿了半个月都没好。

迪达拉消肿那天，带土头一次花大价钱买断了卡卡西一整个晚上，逼着他推掉后面所有的客人陪自己玩的畅快淋漓，却还不放人走，非要抓着卡卡西陪他玩真心话大冒险，还死机白赖问卡卡西当初为什么会站街。

兴许是被问了很多回，对于这样的问题，卡卡西并没有表现的很反感，反倒饶有兴致的趴在带土耳畔吹着气，

“你再多买我几次，我就告诉你。”

到最后两人意识都已含混不清，但还是硬扛着睡意，无聊的数起羊来。

一只羊，两只羊……带土数到15只羊，自己再也数不清楚，却强迫卡卡西一直数下去。第二天早上，他发现枕边有一张字条。卡卡西的字迹隽秀整齐，上面写着，

**「一万五千只羊。刚好天亮。」**

*

就这样，带土断断续续地跟卡卡西交往已有两三个月。当然，“交往”这个词用来形容他们之间的关系是极不恰当的，这也许只不过是带土单方面的幻想罢了。他开始单纯地喜欢上与卡卡西在一起的感觉，喜欢跟他聊天，说些有的没的，玩无聊的游戏，哪怕在一起躺着数羊。而卡卡西也开始越加频繁的回复带土发送过去的手机信息，虽然因为键盘不灵总是错字连篇。这样看来，自己越来越不像是个嫖客，至少不是很庸俗的那一种 -- 带土被这个想法逗乐了。

有一天大半夜，带土睡的正熟，一通电话嗡嗡嗡震得他脑壳子晕乎，他迷迷糊糊接起来，听见电话对面卡卡西哑着嗓子问他，能不能现在过去找他。

过了一会儿卡卡西狼狈不堪出现在他家门口，被撕的破破烂烂的衣服被外面的大雨淋透，暴露出一道道不知什么东西造成的伤口，雨水顺着他的发丝不停的流下来，湿哒哒的样子像是一只可怜巴巴的落水狗。

带土把他领回屋子用干毛巾擦拭着他的身子，处理好伤口，又找了几件自己的衣服给他换上。他发现卡卡西肚子上被红色的笔画了好多“正”字，那些字被干枯的精液黏着在皮肤上，很难擦掉。他没有多问卡卡西到底发生了什么，不过当他顺着一根带血的电线从卡卡西身子里扯出来半截碎掉的跳蛋的时候，他的心口狠狠地痛了一下，随即也跟着碎掉了。

“带土……”卡卡西声音微弱如同垂死之人，“他们……欺负我……”

他的肚子里流着各种男人的精液，身上充斥着形形色色的Alpha信息素，后颈的咬痕也多了几道。

“别怕。告诉我是谁干的！”带土把卡卡西抱得很紧很紧，全身都抑制不住的发抖。他心里恨的发抖，也痛的发抖。

“带土……别走……”卡卡西摇摇头不肯说，把脸埋在带土颈窝里，不一会儿那里便被泪水打湿了。

“好好好，我不走，我陪你。”带土轻轻的抚摸卡卡西的脊背，又胆战心惊的怕碰到上面的伤口。

“你跟我说说话好么……”

“嗯，好！我什么都跟你说！”

“带土……你会将故事么？给我讲个故事好不好……”

“嗯！我想想……我给你讲一个小兔子的故事吧！我小时候奶奶给我讲的……”带土把嘴唇凑到卡卡西耳朵旁边轻声讲，

“从前有一只小兔子。他跑去森林里玩，玩着玩着走丢了，被一只大灰狼逮到了！小兔子太害怕了，蜷缩在大灰狼的山洞里直抖尾巴。大灰狼说，我一个人在山洞里好寂寞，你配我说说话，我就不吃掉你。”

“小兔子乖乖的点点头，给大灰狼讲了一个又一个有意思的故事，大灰狼听得入了神，像小狗一样，对小兔子摇尾巴，说小兔子你讲的真好听，留下来做我的朋友吧！”

“小兔子眨了眨红眼睛，歪着脑袋想了想说，可以的，但是拜托你不要吃掉我。”

“大灰狼答应了小兔子的要求，从此他们真的变成了很好很好的朋友。大灰狼喜欢把小兔子柔软的长耳朵揉成一团，再让它们温柔的伸展开；小兔子喜欢睡觉的时候缩在大灰狼温暖的皮毛里。可是后来过了很久，大灰狼都没有找到别的食物，饿的肚子都瘪了，连一身威风的皮毛都枯槁了。”

“小兔子看到大灰狼这副样子，难过的说，大灰狼，不要再忍着了，你把我吃掉吧！”

“大灰狼收起锋利的牙齿，使劲摇摇头说，我跟你一起吃胡萝卜吧！”

卡卡西银白的睫毛停止了颤动，搭在带土肩膀上的手臂微微滑落，他的呼吸渐渐平稳下来，想必是做了一个关于小兔子的梦。

*

第二天早上带土醒来的时候，卡卡西已经走了。他走得很轻巧，就像之前每一次那样，没有留下一丝曾经在这里过夜的痕迹，就连他微凉的体温，都没有留下。

他身上那些伤绝不可能在一夜间愈合。想到这里，带土噌的一下从床上爬起来，抓起手机拨通了卡卡西的电话。

电话彼端是一声接一声空洞的忙音，一遍又一遍反复回响。带土握着手机，想象着卡卡西忍着痛一步一步从这里走出去的样子，心像是被一根细线悬着，隐隐作痛。

之后他费了很大力气联系卡卡西，跑去他们之前相遇的筒子楼，又去了几次遇见卡卡西的那家酒吧，但都没有找到；他不停的给卡卡西发信息，可是对方像是在故意躲着他一样，始终没有回复。

带土心里空荡荡的没了着落，他怕卡卡西又被人欺负；忧愁之中还有一丝庆幸，兴许卡卡西决定离开这个颓靡的行业，再也不接客了 -- 以卡卡西的聪明脑袋，肯定能够找到一个更好的，体面的工作。

带土拜托他社会上那些狐朋狗友帮他打听卡卡西的下落。可是那群人都笑话他傻：哪有为了一个破站街的这么走心的，丢了就丢了，大不了再找一个。于是带土没再搭理这群人，他开始自己慢慢找，毕竟，他还有好几次的钱欠着卡卡西呢 -- 他总是睡得太熟，忘记给了。

人和人之间可能真的被隐形的绳索牵连着。正当带土百般落寞想要买点甜食缓解心情的时候，那个让他牵肠挂肚的身影就出现在了他迈进的甜品店里。卡卡西穿着甜品店的制服，袖子挽到刚好露出半截手臂，点点头礼貌的对他微微一笑，问他有什么需要帮忙的吗？带土高兴的不得了，这个也要那个也要，一口气买走了柜台里所有的红豆糕，坐在那里一边吃一边盯着银毛店员上下打量。银毛店员也时不时朝他的方向偷偷瞄一眼，跟他热烈的眼光不谋而合的撞个正着，然后面红耳赤的看向一旁。

一下午甜品店里来了好多顾客，卡卡西对每个人都礼貌而温和的笑着，笑容干净美好像一块香喷喷的白面包，但带土觉得每一个笑，都是笑给自己的。其中还有个高中生模样的女孩子问卡卡西要电话号码，卡卡西像是征得带土同意似的往这边看了一眼，带土佯装生气做了个鬼脸没有理他。

“我不知道你还会做红豆糕！”带土在店里一直等到卡卡西下班。

“刚刚跟店长学的，做的不好……”

“哪里！我觉得好吃！”带土嚷嚷，“回家做给我吃好么？”

“想得美！想吃自己来店里买！”

“喂！”

带土坏心眼的掐了卡卡西手臂一把，以示抗议。不过他突然难过的发觉，对方并没有给他私下做红豆糕的任何理由。于是他顿了顿又问卡卡西，是不是找了这份零工就不站街了。

卡卡西露出一个与先前甜品店里不同的，闪烁着些许邪魅的，撩人的坏笑，用沉沉的嗓音说，

“不接新客人了。不过，熟客的话，如果诚心想要……我还是会答应的……”

破旧的筒子楼没有一处干净的地方，卡卡西那间一居室已经可以想象最整洁的状态了。带土隐约记起来，那是他们第一次相拥而眠的地方，心跳不由得加速。

久别重逢的性爱也着实比平日更加汹涌澎湃。卡卡西几乎使出浑身解数，格外卖力的讨好带土，摇尾乞怜的含着肉棒没有节制的深喉，一次又一次把脸撞在耻毛里，把整根阴茎都吞进嗓子眼里，甚至企图把囊袋都吃进去。不多时，唾液，胃液和精液挂满了那张清秀无邪的脸，他一边生理性的干呕，一边恬不知耻的吞咽，看得人又像抱他，又想操他。

带土自然也欲火焚身，他附身将再度昂首挺立的性器塞进卡卡西穴口，发了狂一样来回抽插着。无数条软软糯糯的息肉像小舌一样舔舐，嘬吻着肉棒上每一条突兀的青筋 — 这个风骚的Omega大约是在发情期吧，或者说，他永远都在不知为谁发着情。

这副身子带土再熟悉不过，即便好久没见面，他还是凭着直觉一触即中的找到了敏感点，对着它一阵疾风骤雨的捣捅。他的功业立竿见影，不堪一击的Omega痉挛一样的抽搐着，弓起脊背把自己往带土身上送。

“你敏感点这么深……真的有人碰得到么？”这样的深度，大约是常人无法触及的。带土欣赏着身下Omega花容失色，恶意的明知故问。

“带土……他们都欺负我……我没有一次真的爽过……”卡卡西抱紧了带土后背，手指都要抠进带土肩胛骨里了。

得知自己是唯一一个能够赏阅卡卡西这副模样的人，带土更加欲罢不能，胯下犹如注入洪荒之力，全身上下血脉喷张，每一条肌肉都绷出强悍的弧度，迸发着不可思议的动能。他残缺不全的理智早已分辨不清自己嘴上到底骂了什么难听的脏话，不过身下之人一浪高过一浪的淫叫叫的他心里发慌，让他满心歹意想要狠狠责罚这个没羞没臊的Omega，于是他捏着那根比自己色泽稍浅些的性器连扭带掐的折磨着，喉咙里低吼着言不则辞的谩骂。

“带土……行行好，抓着它，我要射了……”卡卡西哭诉着祈求带土，性器前端早已水光潋滟，小穴涌出来的花蜜也濡湿了整床被褥。

“憋着。”带土眼里冒出猩红的凶光。

纵然温驯，射精的本能终是无法抑制的。一股白浊的水柱喷涌而上，淅淅沥沥浇灌在二人身上，又在卡卡西白的发光的胸脯上汇集成一条流淌的淫河。高潮时卡卡西唇瓣轻启，含含糊糊的喊着带土的名字。

带土不知道卡卡西怎么能在这种时候准确的叫的出每一个Alpha的名字，但他确信卡卡西此时的世界里唯有自己，他的世界也只有卡卡西。他看着身下这番春色，脑子都要炸开了，如同豺狼猛兽一般发起一阵凶猛残暴的进攻，用尽全身力气野蛮的撞在对方身上，肿胀欲裂的庞然大物在娇柔的肉壁里横冲直撞，连骨架都要撞断了。而被撑的不成型的小穴还在靠着发情期无端的淫糜，无休无止的收缩着，让任何Alpha都无法自持。

当理智全然葬送与欲焰之中那一刻，带土只感到从头到脚一股淫邪之光电打般穿过身体，身下雄具坚硬如巨石，早已不受控制的捅进更幽深的地方，随后被什么更加温暖而潮湿的东西柔柔的包裹着。

他再也忍不住了，在碰到生殖壁的那一刻，不遗余力的射精了。

卡卡西胸口一起一伏的喘息着，花了些时间才反应过来身体里异样的灼热。

**扎了多少年的生殖腔，被带土捅破射在里面了。**

*

带土惊慌失措的退身而出，看着卡卡西脸上的错愕化为迷惘，又渐渐化为漠然，心里五味陈杂。

他有些疲惫也有些害怕的倒下去，全身紧贴在卡卡西身上，侧耳倾听尚未平息的心跳。清冽的信息素扑鼻而来，让他感到心安。

虽说自己只是个嫖客，但Alpha都是有占有欲的。即便是对于站街的玩物。

于是他披上衣服，定了定神。刚要开口，却见卡卡西向他伸出了手，

“肚子都给你戳破了，不多给点么？”

“卡卡西，既然射进去了，我得对你负责……”带土拿出那几张本来作为服务费交给卡卡西的钞票，想了想，又收回去了，神色十分凝重。

“谁要你负责。管好你自己就行了。”性事润泽过的绯红从卡卡西脸上迅速消退，他的声音也变得冷冰冰的。

“这叫什么话嘛，我想跟你好行不行？”带土有点着急，一把抓住卡卡西手腕。

“你开什么玩笑？”卡卡西把带土的手恶狠狠的甩开。

“我是认真的！而且……说不定你现在都有我孩子了……”带土的心潮一浪一浪，看着卡卡西小腹，脸憋得通红。

“你别逗了好么？用这么卑鄙的手法留人，有意思么？”卡卡西讥讽道。

“喂！我跟你表白呢！你怎么还骂人了！”

“宇智波大少爷这辈子是没被人拒绝过么？”卡卡西露出古怪而扭曲的表情，用一股凭空而来的怪力把带土一路推到大门外面。

“你就这么莫名其妙的拒绝我是什么意思啊！给我把话说清楚啊！我哪里说错了么？”带土刚才用力过猛，腿站不稳直哆嗦，踉跄了几步，扶住门框不肯走。

“我们不就是嫖客和站街的关系么？搞那么复杂干什么！”卡卡西冷眼瞪着带土。

“可是我喜欢你啊！”

“别自欺欺人了。你喜欢的不是我。你喜欢的，只是个乱发情的破站街的，换做别的什么人，一样会让你喜欢的。”

“你！！你！！你就是个站街的！！你特么就是贱！给脸不要脸！”带土彻底炸了毛，什么脏骂什么。

“对啊，我就是生的下贱！你认得我又不是第一天！”卡卡西昂起头，态度不温不火不卑不亢。

“ **我堂堂财团大少爷，还配不上你一个站街的！！** ”

……

“我配不上你。你找别人去吧。”

卡卡西一把摔了门把带土隔在墙壁彼端。残败不堪的房间里，席卷而来的夜色如黑色的潮水一般将他瘦削的身骨尽数吞没。

*

带土没能像上次那么幸运地与卡卡西偶遇。

那段时间带土过得十分萎靡，烟草和酒精占据了他大多数的时间。他的脑子里像蒙了一层雾一样懵懵懂懂，偶尔清醒的时候，那些为数不多的，与卡卡西相处的片段，就会七零八落地在他眼前闪现。

有一天晚上他喝得几乎不省人事，梦见卡卡西回来了，就躺在他枕边，对他说，带土你怎么好久没来找我呢，是不是忘记我了，是不是找到了更好的？

他扑过去想要捞住卡卡西的腰，紧紧抱着他，跟他说，卡卡西你不要走。

但扑到的却是一团空。

卡卡西像是下了决心，彻彻底底消失在带土的世界里。

带土找遍了一切可能的地方，却未能想到，几个月后他们二人再次见面，是在无痛人流的手术室门口。

卡卡西看上去糟透了。移除胎儿尸体的Omega，像是被抽去一半生命，虚弱而冰冷地站在那里。

带土不懂为什么，卡卡西就算遍体鳞伤，也不愿跟自己在一起。他明明可以给卡卡西一切的，可是卡卡西一直都在拒绝。

卡卡西讨厌他。一定是这样的。

不仅讨厌他，还讨厌他的孩子。

对啊，哪里会有人愿意怀讨厌的人的孩子呢。

带土心里万念俱灰。他掉在医院地板上的手包里，装着些现钞，还有那天他们一起数羊之后卡卡西留下的那张皱巴巴的字条。

如果时间可以倒回的话，他不想贪婪的回到遇见卡卡西的一开始，他只希望那个晚上他可以晚点再睡，陪着卡卡西数完那一万五千只羊。

然后再陪他数很多很多只羊。

如果这样一直数下去，卡卡西是不是就不会遭后面的罪？

如果这样一直数下去，卡卡西是不是会喜欢上自己的呢？

迪达拉那群没心没肺的浪荡公子哥拽着带土四处寻欢作乐，吵吵嚷嚷的给他物色些质量上乘的站街，可是带土总是提不起劲，谁都看不上眼。有一次他们不知从哪给他找了个银毛的， 问他合不合胃口。

带土瞥了一眼那个银毛，了无兴致的摆摆手把人赶走了。

带土心里早已万分确定。他喜欢的根本就不是银毛。他喜欢的根本就只是旗木卡卡西而已。

讽刺的是，过了几周，带土就收到了来自卡卡西的一条信息。信息的语气十分下贱，低三下四的问他愿不愿意再赏个脸再买一次。带土猜测卡卡西大约是缺钱了才又来找自己，不过他不介意，迫不及待的约了卡卡西见面。

床榻之上，那具原本清瘦的身骨比带土记忆中更加单薄了，肩膀像是被削下去一截，纤细的锁骨愈显突兀。

“甜品店的活儿……怎么样了？”带土心疼的抚过卡卡西嶙峋的脊骨，询问着他的近况。

“店长知道我站街的事，把我解雇了。最后的工钱，也没有拿到……”卡卡西面无表情的答道。

“啊！怎么会这样！”

“呵……临走之前……还叫我帮他口了……两次……可笑吧……”

“卡卡西……”带土心里像毛巾一样拧成一团，又酸又疼。

“今晚我多给你几个钟，你好好玩够了多给我些钱，我好去医院再把生殖腔封上……”卡卡西褪下身上一件件衣服，淡然的说。

“嗯……钱的话，你不用担心……”自己喜欢的人提出这样露骨的要求，带土几乎是强忍着泪水，羞耻的把自己硬的发烫的性器插进去，心里却一点都高兴不起来。

“你小心点，别再进我生殖腔了。万一被标记了就真的没法卖了。”

“卡卡西，求求你，不要卖了好不好……”带土把瞬间软下去的性器从卡卡西身子里撤出来，弯下腰抱着他，猝不及防地掉了眼泪。

这一回，他再也不许卡卡西跑掉了。

“你说我不是真的喜欢你，可是你被别人欺负我会难受，你不理我我会担心的要命，你不在的日子我每天都在想你，你去堕胎我真的要被你折磨死了……”

“你讨厌我就算了，干嘛把我们的孩子也打掉啊！！”

“你的心真的是石头做的吗？你这样作践自己，都不考虑一下我的感受吗？”

“也许你一直把我当个嫖客……”

“可是我真的没有把你当站街的！”

“有时候我觉得，你那么完美，好的不得了，我就是个有钱的小混混而已……你要不是个站街的，我都不知道要怎么和你接近……”

“我不是瞧不起你的意思！我从来没有瞧不起你，我嘴笨不会说……我就是想说，你真的，特别好……”

“你知道的，我喜欢你。我想跟你在一起。不上床都行……”

“之前都是我不好，我不该凶你的……”

“你骂我，打我，怨我，都可以。但是，你别不理我行吗……”

“我不知道怎么才能让你喜欢上我……”

……

“你教教我，怎么追你啊……”

**卡卡西只交过带土怎么与他做爱，却没有教过带土，怎么追到他。**

*

“带土……你给我把那个小兔子的故事讲完好么？”

卡卡西沙哑的声响颤颤巍巍，眼睛红彤彤的，看上去像一只小兔子。盈盈的泪在他眼里摇摇晃晃，欲将垂坠，

“后来，那只大灰狼，把小兔子吃掉了么？”

“嗯嗯！小兔子……小兔子……他没有被大灰狼吃掉。”带土的胸口毫无节奏的抽搐着，断断续续的讲着那个幼稚的故事，“大灰狼说，我陪你一起吃胡萝卜，我还会把尖尖的牙齿拔掉……”

“……所以，我可以喜欢你么？”

“卡卡西你猜，小兔子说什么了？”

一粒粒滚烫的泪珠沿着带土脸颊滑落，滴在卡卡西眼角，与他的泪水汇合成，又滑到他嘴边，变成双份的咸。卡卡西品味着咸涩的泪，哽咽的讲着童话故事里一只小兔子的台词，

“其实我一开始被你抓到，就再也没有想过要逃跑了。”

带土猛地覆在卡卡西唇瓣上，不管不顾的深深吮吻着，舌尖贪心的扫过口腔里每一个角落，无餍的吸走所有的氧气。他把手指插进卡卡西银色的发丝里，让那张朝思暮想的面孔与自己无限拉进，鼻尖轻轻触碰，信息素的味道亦交织缱绻在一起。

经验老道的Omega略显生涩的环上带土脖颈，颤颤巍巍张开大腿，

“带土……我身子不干净，也没什么好给你的……但是，生殖腔只有你进来过……”

“你要是不嫌弃的话……”

“射进来，我把孩子还给你……”

卡卡西斑驳的泪痕在黑暗中隐退，浸泡在月光中胴体泛着珍珠色泽的光华。

带土紧锁眉头，无比认真的凝视卡卡西许久，像经过一番痛苦的挣扎般，做出了最后的抉择 — 纵然心疼到下不了手，但他一定要抢在其他Alpha之前，把卡卡西变成他的。

与以往每一次干柴烈火的冲撞都不同，Alpha张狂的欲焰化为涓涓流水，用前所未有的温柔之势，沿着娇嫩的内壁，一寸一寸挺进甬道深处，曾经的缠缠绵绵，随着愈渐浓烈的快感，一股脑涌上心头。

他小心翼翼再次探入那个曾经无心闯入的秘密花园。生殖腔的肉壁真空般将他死死吸紧，给他千丝万缕细腻的呵护，恋恋不舍的纠缠着他，如泣如诉的叫他不要离开。

宇智波带土从未像现在这样，如此自私又无私的，释放着又索取着爱。他希望这场性爱永无止境的进行下去，同时也希望可以单纯不带性欲的紧紧拥抱着怀里的人 — 那个教会他性与爱的人 — 哪怕这辈子都不再做爱。

“带土……标记我……”

银发的Omega轻唤，

“做我唯一的Alpha……”

一股汹涌的暖流在两人体内无声无息的交换。一份爱交换着另一份爱。

性器在生殖腔内成结的瞬间，虎牙打着抖咬在后颈腺体上。爱的烙印不可逆的铸在恋人的身上，成为永远。

*

站街和嫖客的故事，每一天都发生在每一个角落，但不是每一个故事都有这样美好的结局。

若干年以后，在被问及当初为何被对方吸引的时候，宇智波带土和旗木卡卡西都没有在第一时间想起百般契合的信息素和翻云覆雨的性爱。

床第间温情隽永，经年不散的吻痕从唇间印在心头，情话冗长，一生一世无法讲尽。可当他们牵起手十指相交，却不约而同的回想起那只爱上大灰狼的小白兔，和深夜里数不完的羊。


End file.
